moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:CreationKeeper
O mnie thumb|286px|Moje inicjały, będące swoistego rodzaju autografem. CreationKeeper, pisarz, poeta, człowiek honoru i enigma. Włożyłem na początku niewielki wkład do twórczości pisarskiej, ale jak pisać to pisać. Mój nurt pisarski nie jest zbyt odległy od dzisiejszego. Wiele jest tam poruszanych wątków miłosnych, walki o wolność czy postępu. Jako redaktor piszę, by zyskać sławę, a sam powiem, że kręcą mnie gry, szczególnie fantasy i sci-fi. Wielu ma mnie za świrniętego do kwadratu cżłowieka, ale prawda jest taka, że patrzę z dystansem do życia. Oczywiście zastrzegam też prawa do moich książek. Wiele razy wykorzystuję malunki z Painta na flagi i godła, robię fotomontaże, a nawet pobieram i wstawiam tu pod inną nazwą obrazy z internetu, ale nie naruszam praw autorskich. I to tyle, dalej oceńcie mnie sami. Biografia : UWAGA: W związku z ochroną danych osobowych opublikowano tutaj elementy fałszywe, dla dobra zarówno osoby, jak i społeczeństwa! Akta na jego temat wnioskują, że urodził się jakieś 213 lat po powstaniu Nexusa, w Uniwersum Mitycznym (wymiar Reinkarnatów). Przez następne lata brał udział w wielu ważnych wydarzeniach, stał z boku innych i opatentował, bądź przywiózł wiele nowych urządzeń. Posiada Ostrze Krwi, jeden z niewielu mieczy zdolnych do zabicia duszy i uniemożliwienia reinkarnacji. Pisze wiersze i opowiadania. Jest też wysoce utalentowany w wielu innych dziedzinach. Gdyby przyszedł właściwy czas, postanowiłby zabić się Ostrzem w brzuch, co oznaczałoby zniszczenie miecza i jego własnej duszy. Jego największą słabością w pisaniu jest wpisanie swojego punktu widzenia i dzieł tak, żeby nie sprzeczały się z innymi. I tak między innymi nie udaje mu się wpisać swojej postaci i innych wymysłów, choć nijak lub przypadkowo mają związek z dziełami innych użytkowników. Przebywa na Placu Czatu przed Pałacem Boskim w Tyglu często. Godziny przebywania na Czacie MWŚ: *18:00-21:00: od poniedziałku do piątku *10:00-22:30: weekend, święta i wakacje Stosunki z innymi użytkownikami Sojusznik (pomagający w uniwersum): *Nikt Przyjaciel (osoba podzielająca poglądy): *Kalasher *WładcaRoju *Sergiusz KaSZuB Neutralny (ani przyjaciele, ani rywale): *LoboTaker *Salai69 *Blood Raven Master *Renzan *KiiroiSan *Naomka *Przemek0980 *Aracz *Mikhaln *Retsuunochana *Dizzy W stanie zimnej wojny (osoby o odmiennych poglądach): *Mrs.Strange (jednostronnie, ja jej nie uznaję za wroga) *Wasieq (notorycznie wypomina mi błędy i twierdzi, że zżynam w całości z innych dzieł) W stanie jawnej wojny (rywale): *Na razie nikt Artykuły Uniwersa *'Zadymione Gwiazdy (alternatywna historia)' #''Zadymione Gwiazdy'' #''Londyn'' #''Związek Katowicki'' #''Ziemia'' #''Zjednoczone Królestwo Ziemi '' *'Kroniki Wszechświata (science fantasy)' #''Wszechświat Powojenny'' #''Wielki Władca '' #''Architektura w Kronikach Wszechświata '' #''Plaga popromienna '' #''Chronologia kosmosu '' #''Kalendarz kosmiczny '' #''Terkaltalci (bud.)'' #''Szokele (bud.)'' #''Solarisanie (bud.)'' #''Noseranie '' #''Magowie (bud.)'' #''Ludzkość '' #''Khadrashimowie '' #''Ghankhuruni '' #''Enderczycy '' #''Durowie (bud.)'' #''Demony '' #''Atonotowcy (bud.)'' #''Agonalonaci '' #''Tesla Industries'' #''Magia'' #''Dynastia Bowołosów (bud.)'' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Kraju Anosorentów '' #''Ziemia'' #''Dyrektoriat Młodej Dziewicy '' #''Zjednoczone Imperium Wolnych Planet '' *'Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady (thriller)' #''Wola Morderstwa i Zdrady'' Uniwersa spoza kanonu prawdziwych rzeczy *'Spamiętane Pismem Opowieści z Rady Epopejistycznej (na podstawie SPORE)' #''Nie starczy miejsca na wypisywanie wszystkiego'' *'Creepy (uczestnik)' #''Arcturus "CreationKeeper" Lwowski (Wersja Podstawowa, Wersja z Creepy Space, Wersja z Mieszanego Świata)'' #''I mnóstwo innych'' Obrazy Obrazy, jakie są tutaj przedstawione to tak naprawdę concept arty, fotomontaże, malunki z painta i screenshoty z gier. Nie chodzi tak naprawdę o to, by robić przykrość, lecz zasugerować, jak powinno to wszystko wyglądać naprawdę, na własne oczy. Część ze zdjęć ukazuje też prawdziwe miejsca na świecie i w naszym kraju. Jeśli chcecie je wykorzystać do swoich artykułów, śmiało - pytajcie się mnie na mojej Tablicy. Creepy Ekspres_Dalton.jpg||link= Flaga_Federacji_w_Mieszanym_Świecie.png||link= Flaga Wielkiego Dominium Ludzkości.jpg||link= Godło_Wielkiego_Dominium_Ludzkości.jpg||link= Terra_Prima_nad_Ziemią.jpg||link= TC-211_Furia.jpg||link= TC-549_Hunter.jpg||link= Sala_Narad_Partii_Postępu.jpg||link= Widok_na_ścianę_Sali_Narad_Partii_Postępu.jpg||link= Widok_na_okna_Sali_Narad_Partii_Postępu.jpg||link= PFIWeapon_G-190.jpg||link= Logo_Zakonu_Nexusa.png||link= Flaga_Wspólnoty_Nexusa.jpg||link= TP-140_Bloody_Angel.jpg||link= Walka_Wspólnoty.jpg||link= Kasturius.png||link= Panorama_Vice_Island_Town.jpg||link= Skyhold 02.jpg||link= City.jpg||link= DAIII concept 3.jpg||link= Wilhelmoranja.jpg||link= Inquisitor's Quarters.png||link= Skyhold Front.png||link= Zamrożona_Pustynia.jpg||link= Dustmine.jpg||link= Skyhold Stables.png||link= Kosmoport_Neutral_Station.jpg||link= Skyhold Blacksmith.png||link= RuinTown.jpg||link= Miasto_postapokaliptyczne.jpg||link= Dystrykt_zakonny.jpg||link= Eve_City.png||link= Amsterdam_po_Koniunkcji.jpg||link= Futurystyczny_Paryż.jpg||link= Logo_Welff_Corporation.png||link= Archangel.jpg||link= Airme.jpg||link= Logo_Kombinatu.png||link= Skyhold Garden.png||link= Śmierć_Welffa.png||link= Neutral_Station_w_środku.jpg||link= Dżungla_na_Eve-3.jpg||link= Port_lodowy.png||link= Flaga_Ligi_Narodów.png||link= Mapa_Tygla.png||link= Logo_Lwowski_Corporation.png||link= Tygiel_o_zachodzie_słońc.jpg||link= Logo_Milicji_Lwowski_Corporation.png||link= Symbol_Korporacji_Handlowej.png||link= Logo_Czevak_Industries.png||link= TC-18_Archangel.jpg||link= TC-180_Colonia.jpg||link= Eve-3.jpg||link= Arcturus_ze_swoimi_żołnierzami.jpg||link= Centrum_Informacji_Bojowych.png||link= Flaga_Federacji_Welffowskiej.png||link= Flaga_Hanzy_Północnej.png||link= Night_Tree_in_Forest.jpg||link= Jetpack_KZ3.jpg||link= Rezydencja_Arkturiańska.jpg||link= Heraldyka_EWZK.png||link= KZSF_Helghast_Armadillo_trooper.png||link= Flaga_Zakonu.png||link= Helghast_Grenadier.jpg||link= Insygnia ZPM.png||link= Magon_vs_Akatosh.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_-_jedyne_zdjęcie.jpg|link= Stahl_Cruiser_WEB.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_-_profil.png||link= 584913-5.jpg||link= 1061998-elite_shock_trooper_super.jpg||link= Commando.jpg||link= 13547449584_71c23761da_b.jpg||link= Zdjęcie_Joachima_Welffa.jpg||link= Zdjęcie_Marlene_Welff.jpg||link= Juliana_Tesla.jpg||link= Junona_Romalias.jpg||link= Linia_jazdy_ekspresu_Dalton.jpg||link= Szary_Rycerz.jpg||link= Członkini_Helsingowców.jpg||link= Helghast_Heavy.jpg||link= Arc_Trooper.png||link= Assault_Infantry.jpg||link= Terrain_256.jpg||link= Rifleman.png||link= Pyro_Trooper.jpg||link= SniperKZ2.jpg||link= Support_Trooper.jpg||link= I1Nqq.jpg||link= Two_Helghast.png||link= Hammer_Panzer-74.png||link= Arcturus.png||link= Arcturus_Lwowski.png||link= 240690.jpg||link= Arcturus_Lwowski_render.png||link= Arcturus_przed_walką_z_Heinrichem_Welffem.png||link= Kawka.png||link= Argus.jpg||link= Wejście do Akademii.png||link= Flaga_Federacji.png||link= Terra_Dominiae.jpg||link= Argos_Kilm.jpg||link= Dortpolis.jpg||link= Symbol_Chaosu.png||link= LC_MH-700_Stormraven.jpg||link= LC_PG-14E_Jajorzucacz.jpg||link= Symbol_Metro_Factories.png||link= RadPlanet.jpg||link= Nowa_Moskwa.jpg||link= Nowa_Moskwa_pod_ziemią.png||link= Walki_podczas_Wojny_Gildii.jpg||link= WelCor_SR-17A_Łowrow.jpg||link= WelCor_S-27_Koliber.jpg||link= Dickens-9.jpg||link= LC_T-400A_Chimera.jpg||link= KZ3_HG_Arc_Cruiser.jpg||link= Saga SPORE Admiral Conrad.png||link= Dom Conrada.png||link= Tarsonis.jpg||link= Goliat na platformie Tarsonis.png||link= Flaga Sojuszu Ludzkiego.png||link= Helghan.jpg||link= Arthalinne_z_matką.png||link= Morrigan_Hathera.jpg||link= Stocznia_serrigańska.png||link= Helghan_podczas_ataku_serrigan.png||link= Wybuch_groksjańskiej_instalacji.png||link= Flaga_serrigan.png||link= Serrigańska_flota_na_Seraphim_Prime.png||link= Serrigańska_egzekucja.png||link= Reinhard_w_stroju_Kruków.png||link= Zubic_w_serrigańskiej_TV_niewolników.png||link= Serriganin.png||link= Zeppelin_Serrigan.png||link= Robot_bojowy_serrigan.png||link= Serrigański_statek-baza.png||link= Serrigański_okręt_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Serrigańskie_zniszczenia.png||link= Von_Radekow_dyskutuje_z_synem.png||link= Arthalinne_przesłuchiwana_w_celi.png||link= Conrad_podsłuchuje_handlarzy_niewolników.png||link= Flaga_Związku_Zjednoczonych_Ziemskich_Narodów.png||link= Groksowie.png||link= Seraphim Prime.png||link= Planeta_zaatakowana_podczas_Wielkiej_Gwiezdnej_Wojny.jpg||link= Widok_stacji_w_Strefie_Neutralnej.jpg||link= Sztandar_Wspólnoty.png||link= Conrad spotyka Arthalinne.png||link= Conrad na Segaff.png||link= Admirał Conrad w cerkwi moskiewskiej.png||link= Conrad_straszy_Rodiona.png||link= Reinhard_na_Annonice.jpg||link= Śmierć_von_Radekowa.png||link= Ostatnie_chwile_von_Radekowa.png||link= Prothissall.jpg||link= Admirał_przed_zabiciem_Wielkiego_Imperatora.png||link= Conrad_and_his_sniper_rifle.png||link= Conrad_mierzy_do_von_Radekowa_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Vat_Tego.png||link= Wieża_zegarowa_Vat_Tego.png||link= Magazyn_w_Vat_Tego.png||link= Bar_Pod_Stalkerem.png||link= Arthalinne_w_obu_postaciach.png||link= Arthalinne_spotyka_Conrada.jpg||link= Arthalinne_po_cywilnemu.png||link= Hathera_podczas_walk_z_Groksami.png||link= Skutki ataków.jpg||link= Obrona planety GLOK.jpg||link= Zniszczenia Serrigan.png||link= Steve.jpg||link= Atak serrigańskich lotniskowców na San Francisco.jpg||link= Flaga Terrańskiego Dominium.png||link= Terra.jpg||link= Draconiar.png||link= Dziki draconiar.png||link= Stefek.png||link= Flaga Republiki Terran.png||link= Umoja.jpg||link= Moria.jpg||link= Space League of Colonial Defend Flag.png||link= Obietnica.png||link= Haven.jpg||link= Loki (planeta).jpg||link= Flaga Helghan.png||link= Terra(Earth).jpg||link= Braxis.jpg||link= Coalition of Mankind's Planets.png||link= Kroniki Wszechświata Godło Państwa Anosorentów.jpg||link= Flaga Państwa Anosorentów.jpg||link= Herb Bowołosów.jpg||link= Godło Unii Planetarnej.jpg||link= Flaga Unii Planetarnej.jpg||link= Godło Młodej Dziewicy.png||link= Flaga Młodej Dziewicy.png||link= Zadymione Gwiazdy London in Smoky Stars.png||link= Flaga Związku Katowickiego.png||link= Westminsterski Pałac po bombardowaniu.jpg||link= Flaga Zjednoczonego Królestwa Ziemi.png||link= Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * The Elder Scrolls Wiki * Gothicpedia * Wiedźmińska Wiki * Assassin's Creed Wiki * Mass Effect PL Wiki * WoWWiki * Simspedia * Dragon Age Polska Wiki * Spore Wiki * StarCraft Wiki * Fikcja Wiki * Opowiadania Wiki * Mój Własny Świat Wiki Kategoria:Użytkownicy